Summoner (5e Class)
The Summoner "Oh, the eternity we shall spend together." ''-Thresh, Infamous Summoner known for stealing the souls of innocents.'' A fully armored sentinel stands watching, ever vigilant, by a large steel gate, leading to the underworld itself. Foolhardy people with malicious intentions confront the sentinel, seeking to gain entry for their dubious purposes. The sentinel opens a portal underneath one of the creatures, causing it to land in a tree, as a spectral fiend manifests from the sentinel, tearing the others to shreds. The sentinel walks up to the tree, ripping the one it had spared from the carnage out of the tree, glaring into its eyes, as the body of it is disintegrated, another soul claimed for the one who keeps the gates of the underworld. Creating a Summoner When creating a summoner character, think about how your character came into possession of their imprisoned soul. Did they willing bind the soul to themselves? Did they know the being before it was bound? Does your character wish to remove the soul from themselves, or would they prefer to always keep it? Ask your DM about how souls and those who harness their power are treated in the cultures of your campaign. Quick Build You can make a Summoner quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Strength or Dexterity, followed by Charisma. Second, choose the acolyte or outlander background. Finally, choose a rapier or longsword, scale mail, and an explorer's pack. Class Features As a Summoner you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 per Summoner level Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + Constitution modifier per Summoner level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, whips Tools: None Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Skills: Choose 2 from Animal Handling, Arcana, Deception, History, Intimidation, Persuasion, and Religion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a whip or (''b) any simple weapon * (a'') an arcane focus or (''b) a component pouch * (a'') a scholar's pack or (''b) a monster hunter's pack * leather armor & a dagger Table: The Summoner Summoning House As a summoner, you learned your abilities of conjuration from a magical house dedicated to summoning magic. Choose from the House of Necromancy, House of Marionettes, House of Forging, and the House of Madness. Your choice grants you features at 1st, 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th levels. Summoning You are able to conjure up a being made out of pure magic, shaping it to your own will. As a 10-minute ritual, you may conjure up a new minion, choosing new traits and ability scores for it. If you already have a minion created in this way, you may conjure it as a 1-minute ritual. You may dismiss your minion as a bonus action. If your minion is killed, you may only conjure up a new one or summon it back after a long rest. If your minion is summoned after being dismissed instead of killed, it returns with the same amount of hit points it had beforehand. After taking a long rest, your minion is healed even if it was not summoned during the rest. Base Minion Your minion's starting ability scores are 15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 8. They may be applied in any way. Your minion has the following traits. * Your minion can speak all languages you know, and has the same alignment as you. * Your minion has a d8 hit die, and gains another die each time you level up in this class. * Your minion has 30 feet of walking speed, and its armor class is equal to 10 + its Dexterity modifier. * Whenever you gain the Ability Score Increase class feature, you can increase two of your minion's scores by 1, or one by 2. Your minion cannot gain feats. * Your minion's creature type depends on your house. * Your minion can make a 1d6 bludgeoning damage melee weapon attack, which counts as an unarmed strike. * Your minion gains proficiency in all saving throws. Minor Trait Beginning at 2nd level, your minion gains one trait from the Minor Traits list, featured at the bottom of this page. Spellcasting Starting at 3rd level, your knowledge of conjuring up minions allows you to conjure up magical spells, as well. Cantrips At 1st level, you know two cantrips of your choice from the summoner spell list. You learn additional summoner cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the Summoner table. Spell Slots The Summoner table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these summoner spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher You know three 1st-level spells of your choice from the summoner spell list. The Spells Known column of the Summoner table shows when you learn more summoner spells of your choice. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the summoner spells you know and replace it with another spell from the summoner spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your summoner spells, since the power of your magic relies on your ability to project your will into the world. You use your Charisma whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a summoner spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell Save DC = '''8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier * '''Spell Attack modifier = '''your Proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Ritual Casting You can cast a summoner spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell known. You don't need to have the spell prepared. Spellcasting Focus You can use an arcane focus or component pouch as a spellcasting focus for your summoner spells. '''Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 10, 12th, 14th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Lesser Trait Beginning at 5th level, your minion gains one trait from the Lesser Traits list, featured at the bottom of this page. Advanced Trait Beginning at 9th level, your minion gains one trait from the Advanced Traits list, featured at the bottom of this page. Expert Conjuration Starting at 11th level, your conjuration skills have improved due to your constant hours of study. Any creatures you conjure, including your minion, have a bonus to their maximum hit points equal to your summoner level. Rapid Summon Starting at 13th level, you are able to summon creatures faster than normal. For any instances where it takes 1 minute or less to summon a creature, including your minion, you may instead summon them as an action. Greater Trait Beginning at 15th level, your minion gains one trait from the Greater Traits list, featured at the bottom of this page. Concentrated Conjurer At 17th level, your conjuration skills have focused your mind to be stronger than most. On saving throws to concentrate on a spell, you treat rolls of 9 or lower as 10. Master Trait At 20th level, your conjuration skills give your minion one final boon. Your minion gains one trait from the Master Traits list, featured at the bottom of this page. Houses of Summoning Each summoner comes from a distinctive house that taught them their ways of summoning magic. The houses typically affect what kinds of creature the summoner will conjure as their minion, as well as some other effects. House of Necromancy The House of Necromancy is one of the most well-known houses for summoners to come from, with many existing throughout the land. While many who come from this house have ill intentions, this is not true for all, as they may wield the might of the darkness and undead for good purposes, as well. Necromancer When you join this house at 1st level, your minion's creature type is undead, as you have more control over the dead than the living. Manipulation of Death Additionally at 1st level, your control of the dead allows your minion to shrug off fatal blows. When your minion is reduced to 0 hit points by any source of damage that isn't radiant or a critical hit, it may make a Constitution saving throw with a DC equal to 5 + the damage taken. On a success, your minion is reduced to 1 hit point, instead. Dark Reaper Beginning at 6th level, you gain the ability to bless an attack with the might of undeath. Once on each of your turns when you or your minion hits a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 necrotic damage to the target. When you reach 17th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Undead Subordinates At 14th level, you gain the ability to conjure up the undead. You can cast animate dead, and it does not count towards your Spells Known. Additionally, they count as conjured creatures for any of your class features that are based on them. Bone Lord At 18th level, your magical reflexes are fast enough to raise the dead in a pinch. As a reaction to a creature within 15 feet of you being killed, you can raise their corpse as a skeleton, under your control. You may only have 3 skeletons under your control in this way and count as conjured creatures for any of your class features based on them. The skeletons go back to being corpses after 1 minute of being raised. Additionally, when an undead creature under your control is killed, the one that did the damage takes necrotic damage equal to half your summoner level + your Charisma modifier. Spiritual Focuses As well as an imprisoned soul, summoners also possess a focus that they use to conjure up the energy of the soul they have imprisoned, forming them into the world around them. Blade Focus The blade focus conjures up the energy of an imprisoned soul as a melee weapon crafted out of pure force of will. Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this focus at 2nd level, you gain proficiency in martial weapons. Soul Weapon Additionally at 2nd level, you gain the ability to conjure up a melee weapon you have proficiency with as a bonus action as a soul weapon. Your soul weapon deals your quarry damage type instead of its normal damage type, and is treated as a magic weapon. The weapon lasts until you dismiss it as a bonus action, or until you release it from your grip. Alternatively, when wielding a magic weapon, you may use your bonus action to treat it as your soul weapon, changing its damage type to your quarry damage type. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Destructive Will Starting at 9th level, you ignore resistance to your quarry damage type, and treat immunity to it as resistance. Marked by Fear Beginning at 13th level, when a creature you have marked makes an opportunity attack against you, it is at disadvantage. Warped Reflexes At 17th level, when you miss with a weapon attack using your soul weapon, you may use your reaction to make another weapon attack. Spellcasting Focus The spellcasting focus uses the mystical powers contained in the soul a summoner has imprisoned to manifest as magical energies, to conjure up spells. Pact Magic At 2nd level, your manipulation of the energies of your imprisoned soul gives you the ability to cast magical spells. Spell Slots The table below shows how many spell slots you have. The table also shows what the level of those slots is; all of your spell slots are the same level. To cast one of your summoner spells of 1st level or higher, you must expend a spell slot. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a short or long rest. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher At 2nd level, you know two spells of 1st-level from your Imprisoned Soul. As you gain levels in this class, you gain additional spells at 5th, 9th, 13th, and 17th levels. Spellcasting Ability Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your summoner spells, so you use your Charisma whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a summoner spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spellcasting Focus You can use an arcane focus as a spellcasting focus. Cursed Quarry Starting at 5th level, you gain the ability to curse a target that is currently marked as your summoner's quarry. As a bonus action while within 30 feet of your quarry, you can expend a pact magic spell slot and force your quarry to make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, your quarry takes 2d8 damage of your quarry type per spell level. Destructive Will Starting at 9th level, you ignore resistance to your quarry damage type, and treat immunity to it as resistance. Summoner's Arcanum Beginning at 13th level, you gain the ability to channel magical energies even when you lack the ability to through normal methods. You can cast a spell from your Imprisoned Soul's spell list at the same level as your pact magic spell slots. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. War Magic At 17th level, after using your action to cast a spell of 1st level or higher, you may use your bonus action to make one weapon attack. Armor Focus blah blah you make the soul your armor i'll fix this later Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this focus at 2nd level, you gain proficiency in heavy armor and shields. Soul Armor At 2nd level, you gain the ability to conjure up your imprisoned soul as armor to defend yourself. As an action, you can either create magical armor out of your imprisoned soul, or bless a magical suit of armor you're wearing with your imprisoned soul to be your soul armor. If you create it, it gives you an armor class equal to 13 + your Dexterity modifier. When wearing your soul armor, you have resistance to your quarry damage type. Twist Target Beginning at 5th level, you are able to change where an opponent is aiming to refract attacks onto yourself. As a reaction to a creature within 30 feet of you being attacked, you can change the attack to target yourself. You must be in range for the attack to hit you, and the same attack roll used on the other creature is used on you. Titanic Endurance Additionally at 5th level, your hit point maximum increases by 5 and increases by 1 again whenever you gain a level in this class. Legionnaire's Presence Starting at 9th level, your very presence alone can bolster your allies will to fight. Allied creatures within 15 feet of you add your Charisma modifier (min +1) as a bonus to all Strength and Dexterity saving throws, and they gain resistance to your quarry damage type if you are wearing your soul armor. Improved Soul Armor At 13th level, you gain immunity to your quarry damage type while wearing your soul armor, and resistance when you're not. Spectral Tower Beginning at 17th level, your enemies seem to perceive you as being a towering goliath of a threat. All attack rolls made against allied creatures that are within 10 feet of you are made with disadvantage. Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Summoner class, you must meet these prerequisites: Charisma 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Summoner class, you gain the following proficiencies: Light armor, simple weapons, whipsCategory:Classes